Bloody Valentine
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: In a way he brought it on himself. Perhaps he could have avoided such a fate if he had taken the time to listen to the voice of her heart. Phinbella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Deadly Secrets**

"That's it! For real this time! I can't take it anymore!" Baljeet wailed as he ran at full speed down the sidewalk. He had put up with so much from Buford, but this really was the final straw. He just couldn't bear to live with that level of humiliation again no matter how much his best friend/tormentor enjoyed it. As he looked around the back alley way looking for a place to hide he noticed that he was mere feet away from Isabella's back yard. Good ol' Isabella surely there would be a safe haven for him there.

Thinking quickly he opened up the back gate and dashed inside. As he looked around he realized that there wasn't many hiding places available to him until he saw it. In the corner of the back yard was a small building. A bit worn from the weather and age, but beggars couldn't be choosers. It didn't help that he could hear footsteps coming his way either as he ran over to the shabby wooden door, and entered making sure to close the door behind him.

"Now where did that little runt go?" Buford wondered entering the back yard a few seconds later. "He's going to make us miss the opening ceremony of the big bully convention, and he knows how I hate to be late. Fashionably so even." He moaned in annoyance before letting out a sigh. Maybe he'd stop by Phineas' house and ask if they'd seen him.

Meanwhile Baljeet stood at the top of a large spiral staircase that seemed to lead underground. The air was damp and the only light in the ever encroaching darkness being lit torches that lined the cavern walls.

"Well... This certainly isn't strange or foreboding in any way." He said to no one in particular before descending the stairs. Only to find himself going down the quick way after slipping on some water. As he finished rolling to the bottom of the staircase, and whined a little in pain from the experience he took a look around the room as he picked himself up off the floor.

There were no words that could describe what he was seeing. Even his voice had left him from how horrible it was, and it was made even worse by the overwhelming stench that had over taken him. The slowly rotting remains of carcasses were everywhere. On the ground, nailed to walls, in containers and jars of every size. That wasn't the only thing that freaked him out though. On a wooden table near the right wall of the corridor were many different tools and instruments that were coated in blood. Whether it was freah or not he couldn't tell, but the more he saw the more he knew he had seen way too much. Even scarier was that he would have bolted out of there long ago if his legs weren't frozen in absolute fear. It was then that he heard sounds coming from an adjacent room in the small catacomb, and despite his insistence that even going towards whatever it was; was a horrible, horrible idea. His feet seemed to move on their own until he entered another large room. Much different than the last.

There were pictures everywhere, and they were all of the same person. It wasn't just pictures either there were homemade dolls, statues, even graffiti on the wall told of this person's fixation on a certain person. A person who knew how to make every day the best one ever. In the middle of the room was that person, sitting on her knees and slowly petting one of the dolls as she held it close to her.

"I-Isabella is that you?" Baljeet gulped only to get no response. "M-Might I ask why Phineas is plastered all over the walls of your secret cave like a shrine?" He shivered as he continued to not get a response. "O-Okay then. I'm getting a little creeped out here. I'll see you later all-" He squealed as Isabella's voice interrupted him.

"Baljeet. What'cha doin' down here?" Isabella spoke in her usual cute voice as she looked up at him. To Baljeet's horror though this didn't seem like the same cute Isabella he and the others were used too. Her hair was frazzled and messy, her eyes glossed over as if they were devoid of life. The rest of her face and even her entire demeanor was completely devoid of expression and emotion. As she oozed an aura that was so cold that even he felt like he was being turned to ice.

"Um... Well you see... I was trying to get away from Buford and... and..." He found himself panicking as she placed the doll on the ground, and began to slowly rise from her sitting position.

"I thought I made it clear." She said softly while advancing on him. "I thought I told you guys to stay... out... of... my... shed." Her words dripped with venom as she continued to slowly approach the terrified Indian boy until nothing but his screams filled the cavern.

From that day on. Baljeet was never seen or heard from again.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Till Death do us Part**

Phineas groaned as his consciousness began to return. As his eyes fluttered open he couldn't tell where he was, in fact with his vision all blurry he couldn't see anything at all. The only thing that he could really verify at the moment was that he was sitting down, and his wrists were tied together against the back of the small wooden chair. Racking his brain for answers he tried to figure out what could have caused him to end up in this kind of situation. He remembered the back yard and how he as well as his step brother were going to spend the day. He also remembered Isabella being there too, but after that things seemed to get foggy.

It didn't take long for his vision to start clearing up allowing him to get a better idea where he was. From what he could tell it was some place dark, and from the echoing drips of water coming from the ceiling he guessed that he was most likely in a cave. He also noticed light coming from several lit torches sitting in sconce's around the room. The most eerie thing was that in front of him stood a figure. The figure was covered in shadows, but the persons height as well as their outline gave him a good idea who it might be.

"Hi Phineas. How ya doin'?" The sweet sound of a feminine voice cut through the darkness. "Well I'm asking but the truth is we both know what you aren't going to be doing today." A slow chuckle escaped the shadowy person's lips.

"I-Isabella? Is that you?" Phineas asked while trying to get out of the bolted down chair. Only to remember that his hands were restrained.

"I wouldn't try escaping if I were you." Isabella's soft voice rang out again. "That metal wire is triple knotted. Not even you could get out of that." He had to admit she was right. If there was one thing the fireside girls were known for it was the ability of being able to tie impossible knots in just about anything. Well besides all the other stuff they were known for at least.

With his vision finally back to normal he could finally get a clear view of the room. He had been right about being in a cave. The room was large and circular in shape. The thing that struck him though was that the walls, ceiling, and floor were covered in pictures, graffiti, dolls, and even a shrine all dedicated to him.

"Um Isabella..." Phineas began in a shaky voice. "I didn't know... that I made such a great model for interior decorating! That might be something worth trying. Just wait until I tell Ferb." He said in his usual cheerful voice. Only for the tip of a sharp metal object to touch the bottom of his chin, which caused him to go quiet in an instant.

"Shut up Phineas." An angry growl escaped Isabella's throat as she steadied the metal instrument against his throat. Through the dull light emitted from the torches it didn't take long for him to realize that what she was holding was a large butcher's knife. "I'm the one asking the questions here. All you have to do is answer."

"Oh... So it's like a game! I get it now, but I have to admit this is kinda dangerous don't you-" He was interrupted by the feeling of sharp metal cutting through his cheek. This caused him to go quiet once again as he tried to figure out what happened.

"As I said. I talk and you listen. GOT THAT?!" The anger in Isabella's voice was clearly evident, and Phineas was in too much shock to do anything except nod his head in agreement. "Good." Her voice returned to one of soothing softness as she began circling the chair like a shark. "We've known each other forever right? Then let's just cut to the chase. I want you to tell me how you feel."

"I-Is that a trick question?" Phineas asked only for his other cheek to feel cold metal slicing through it.

"NO! It's not a trick question! I want you to tell me how you feel about me! RIGHT NOW!" The anger in her voice had returned, which would have frozen him in his tracks if he weren't tied to a chair at the moment.

"Well... I like you" Phineas responded. It's not like he needed a lot of time to answer that question.

"Aw Phineas... You like me? Really?" She felt herself begin to loosen her grip on the knife just from those words.

"But then again I like everyone." He continued in his usual optimistic, cheery tone. Only for that to be cut off as pain shot through his left leg causing him to yell out.

"WRONG... ANSWER..." She had brought the knife down hard into his leg. Her face contorted into one of pure rage. With each word spoken through her tightly gritted teeth she twisted the knife back and forth causing him to yell out several more times until she roughly pulled it out. As for Phineas he wasn't sure what to make of this. Either this was one realistic dream, or he was in trouble.

"Isabella listen. We can talk about this right?" He asked trying to appeal to the obvious psychopath in front of him.

"No Phineas YOU listen! I am sick and tired of your faux naivety." Her voice echoed throughout the cavern in a roar of anger.

"What are you talking about?" He asked only to get ignored.

"Don't play dumb with me! I'm not stupid! You definitely seem to understand the concept of love. After all you never think twice to help ALL the people in Danville with their romance problems, yet at the same time you've never ONCE considered how I felt? Instead it seems you're just content to walk all over me with a pair of spiked shoes!" She gripped the knife in her hand tighter as even more rage flowed through her body.

"That's not true I've always considered your feelings. Why besides Ferb you're one of my best friends." He reasoned with her, which caused something to snap in her brain.

"I'm done... I'm finished being sweet and cute about this." She spoke in a low, venomous voice as she approached him. "It looks like the only way you're going to learn is if I say it directly."

Her movement after that had been instantaneous. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. All he could do was look at the knife wedged into his chest. Then at the cold, murderous expression of the girl holding it who no longer resembled the Isabella he knew.

"Hurts... Doesn't it?" She began twisting the knife back and forth into his heart as if she were grinding something beneath her shoe. "This is how you make me feel every... single... day..." Her voice remained soft, cold, and emotionless as she spoke every word. Meanwhile he could do nothing but just watch her in surprise. Maybe it was because he knew he was going to die, or maybe because it had taken this to see how she felt, but he found himself suddenly beginning to understand.

"Isabella I-I'm sorry." It was the only thing he could think of saying at the moment.

"It's a little too late for that don't you think?" Was her response.

"I guess. Ferb and I never did get around to exploring the concept of death, but all the same I'm sorry that I didn't understand your feelings until now." When all he got was silence he continued. "I suppose I just get so wrapped up in helping everyone and giving them the best day ever. That I don't stop to think about the personal feelings of the people important to me."

"It doesn't matter." Isabella stated flatly. "Soon we'll be together, and neither of us will have to worry about other people getting in the way ever again." She looked at him with eyes that were dull and devoid of life.

"Heh. Well in that case I hope that the person with me will be the old Isabella. I don't think I like this new version too much." He smiled and laughed a little only to break into a fit of coughs as a trickle of blood ran down from his lip while she continued to watch him like a statue. "You know... I'm not sure if we humans ever get a second chance at life, but if we do perhaps the next time we're reborn into this world we could try again?" His voice was beginning to get weaker as his vision began to grow darker.

"I'd like that." She said in a calm, soothing voice before she pulled the knife from his chest. As a torrent of blood sprayed from the open would and Phineas' world began to fade away he could hear Isabella's voice ring in his ears.

"I'll see you soon."

-

It wasn't until a few days later that we found the bodies in that underground cavern beneath the shipiro shed. While it may have been shocking for some to wonder just how a big cave like that got down there in the first place. What we had discovered upon entering was far more horrible than any of us could have imagined. It was truly a horrible sight, and not one I would have ever wished on anyone. A rational person might think that at this point tempers flared with people pointing fingers trying to find someone to blame, but no it was not like that at all. On the contrary I think we all understood the feelings of what occurred, the madness that could overwhelm someone so much that they would kill even the person they love the most. In the end I want to believe that's why both of our families decided to sweep it under the rug.

As the day of the funeral came it was no surprise to any of us, except our mother of course, that practically everyone in Danville showed up to pay their respects. Honestly I couldn't blame them. Phineas had touched the hearts of many people in his life. It's a shame that it turned out to be his downfall as well. It was hard watching two of my best friends being lowered into the ground. All I could think was could this have been avoided?

I came to the conclusion fast. I always seem too in cases like this, but it wasn't one I particularly liked. I'm usually the quiet one. The man of action as he described it. Usually I left the planning and the talking to him, but it seems this time I should have been the one to say something this time. Maybe if I had said something this tragedy wouldn't have needed to happen. I'll never truly know for sure now. Instead all I feel is the pain and regret for not helping the two most important people to me when they needed me the most.

I'll never forgive myself for that.

THE END


End file.
